


(all i want is) something real

by ephemerality



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, also posted on tumblr for no. 6 secret santa 2017, and adorable with shionn, basically just nezumi being kinda sick, for @syrenhug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: “Sounds like a good enough name to me.”“Says the guy who calls himself Rat,” Inukashi mutters.





	(all i want is) something real

He wakes up warm, and for a moment he’s 12 years old in a stranger’s bedroom, wondering what on Earth possessed him to fall asleep on top of the most dangerous person he’d ever had the misfortune to meet. The sound of a shutter snapping brings him back to the present. Well, that and the bundle of warmth on his chest shifting.

He opens his eyes a little, enough to make out the faint afternoon light streaming in through the bedroom curtains, and the soft brown hair tucked under his chin, tickling his neck. Voices reach his ears, but his mind immediately recognizes them as Shion and Inukashi, labels them as safe, and tunes them out. He feels content. Another shutter sound.

“Shion,” he sighs, disgusted at how breathily his hoarse voice shapes the name. A cool, gentle hand lays on his forehead. Shion.

“Awwww, Shion, you didn’t tell me he whispered your name in his sleep! Just how whipped is this gu- _ohshithe'sawake_.”

He finally gets his eyes to open so he can glare at Inukashi, who had wisely scrambled out of reach. “The fuck are you doing in my bedroom?”

“You were supposed to watch the kid for the weekend,” they say flatly, “not get the both of you sick, stupid.”

He feels the urge to growl something rude at them, but at that moment the warm thing on top of him – the kid in question, apparently – tightens his little fingers in Nezumi’s shirt and makes a whimpering sound. Nezumi rubs his hand up and down the kid’s back slowly and is rewarded by the kid relaxing, and also by Shion’s amused smile, until he realizes what he’s doing. But by then Inukashi is already smirking and it’s too late to try and hide it. Another shutter sound.

He glares weakly at Shion, who stares back at him innocently, as if he wasn’t holding a camera and taking pictures of him napping with a small child. “You’ve slept all day,” Shion tells him happily. He’s always so ecstatic when Nezumi sleeps in. “You and Junior both.”

Nezumi rolls his eyes. “The kid needs a better name than Junior.”

“He has a better name!” Inukashi exclaims, affronted. “It’s just confusing when I say ‘Hey Shion’ and two people look up, that’s all.”

“I don’t have that problem.”

“That’s cuz you call Junior ‘Hey you’!”

“Sounds like a good enough name to me.”

“Says the guy who calls himself Rat,” Inukashi mutters.

Shion laughs, making Nezumi lose his train of thought. He’d had a really good comeback, but his head is so fuzzy, and the kid is so warm, and Shion’s laugh is such a beautiful thing. It’s all really very distracting.

“Heeeyyyy Nezumiiiiii!” Inukashi waves their hands in front of Nezumi’s face. Really, a few years ago this never would’ve happened. Inukashi used to be scared of him, whatever happened to that?

 _You became a huge fucking softie_ , that’s what, his mind whispered.  _What the hell are you doing?_

He ignores both Inukashi and his mind. “Shion, I’m cold,” he says without thinking, which is what happens when one ignores one’s mind, and blindly reaches out for him.

“You’ve got three blankets and a mini human on you,” he hears Inukashi mutter disbelievingly, shortly followed by, “Oh my god,” as it clicks, but he doesn’t care because Shion is smiling like he’s just been handed an environmental science textbook, and stretching out to lay beside Nezumi on the bed, curling up to Nezumi’s side.

“Hey!” Inukashi snaps, though they don’t sound annoyed at all. “Can I have my child back, or?”

“I’m not waking Hey You up,” Shion answers, because he’s a little shit, but he’s Nezumi’s little shit. Inukashi groans dramatically.

“I’m so raiding your kitchen for this,” they mutter, climbing off the bed, as if they didn’t do that every time they came over, and Nezumi closes his eyes with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> also on [tumblr](http://no6secretsanta.tumblr.com/post/168999279461/all-i-want-is-something-real)!


End file.
